A Roxirella Story
by VampyricDemonHobo
Summary: Roxas has lived with his two half brothers and his step mother since his father died and has always obeyed orders, but on the night of the ball thrown by Prince Riku, Roxas breaks some rules. RikuRoku for HawkRider. Based on Cinderella. Rated for language


Pyric: For HawkRider. Here is your oneshot prize!

Riku: Staring...

Axel: RIKU x ROXAS!

Pyric: Based off of Cinderella.

Roxas: And she's listening to "Who's That Girl" by Hilary Duff and "Always" by Saliva.

Pyric: **I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'!**

* * *

><p><strong>..::A Roxirella Story::.. (Roxas's POV)<strong>

I woke up at my normal time, right before dawn. My half siblings, Sora and Ventus, were going to be up in a few hours, and I need to do my chores before then or they might tell Rinoa... Well anyways, my name is Roxas. I have been living with my these guys for four years since my father died and my mother disappeared.

My family used to be kind to me before they found out about infatuation with the prince, Riku Charming. They sat me in my own little corner with my own little chair where I could be whatever I wanted to be, bu that isn't important right now. I needed to finish my chores.

I swept out the kitchen using a broom made of sticks which didn't work very well. I moved to the living room, with that bloody broom too, and managed to clean the carpet with the sticks. Finally, I threw the broom into the fire place, set it on fire, and returned to the kitchen to begin my family's breakfast. I made bread for them, syrup with Sora's, and ate scraps myself, placed fruit on the table, and set the dishes. I heard someone upstairs getting up and then the screaming for the morning had begun.

"Roxas!" I heard a fairly high male voice yell and saw the gravity defying brown haired boy jump down the stairs. No, not Sora first thing! He smiled at me with a shining white smile and bright blue eyes. "Hello! What's for breakfast?" I silently pointed to the table and he bounced over. "Yes! You remeber the syrup!" He turmed to look at me. "Good, slave!" I sent a quick glare to him.

"_Jerk_," I muttered under my breath so that the energizer bunny couldn't hear me. I was no slave, but they sure treated me that way. I went outside to tend to the garden where I saw my little weasel friend. "Hey, Axel, what's up?" I said with a smile. Axel was cool. He was bit taller than a regular weasel but much skinner, almost like an anorexic weasel. He had bright red fur and little black marks under his emerald eyes that looked like tear drops.

He sweaked in responce. It was a 'Follow me!' kind of sweak so I did. He brought me out to the town center where the herald, Tidus, was standing on his little wooden box. Tidus held a scroll in one hand and a golden trumpet in the other and he sang atop his box with all of the villagers singing with him. I sighed. How I wish I could have joined in on the fun...

"The prince is givng a ball!" Tidus shouted his blonde hair falling into his face. I kind of felt bad for him, because while I'm in rags in this heat, he's in a thick red and yellow fleece material heavy yellow pants, and yellow spandex tights with thick black leather boots. As the blonde read from the scroll, he basically threw his trumpet at a little boy and looked like he was ready to pass out.

The little boy, who I think his name was Zexion, took the trumpet and handed it to who was probably his father and ran over to the fruit vendor. He took an apple and took a bite from the red fruit. Zexion chewed his bite bitterly before throwing it at Tidus's head, knocking off the yellow and red hat apon it.

He giggled before running over the flower maiden who handed him a crimson red rose which he brought over to his sister, who was probably much older than him, and blushed. She, I think she might have been Naminé, kissed him on the cheek and he ran away back to annoy Tidus. Zexion made faces and mocked him until Tidus finished his speech and then threw a shoe at him. Tidus, who was pissed as Hell by this point, took his scroll and threw it at poor little Zexion, knocking off his poor little green and gray hat. As everyone left the square, tears built up in the little boys eyes as he ran after Naminé.

A smile lit up my face. Not because Zexion had gotten punished for his childish antics by Tidus, but because the was giving a ball! I scurried back to the garden hopefully before my family had returned from the square. Returning apon the backyrad just as Ventus and Rinoa had openned the backyard, I fell to my knees and began digging holes for the new flowers that were to be put in by tomorrow.

"Roxas, have you heard the news?" Rinoa sneered. I slowly shook my head 'no'. "Well, Prince Riku is giving a ball and guess who's going!" I smile was about to light up my face but was abruptly stop by the continuation of my step mother's words. "Not you!" A bright smile lit her features. "Sora and Ventus are going to search for wonderful brides tonight, while you will stay here and wash every inch of this house!" She laughed her snobbish laugh.

Ventus frowned at her. He seemed to be an exact copy of me though his hair was a tint darker and his eyes were a bit greener. Ventus's spikey hair was a fraction of an inch longer than mine and he was half an inch taller than me. "But, Mother," he spoke, his voice huskier than mine will ever be, "I don't wish to marry any of the maiden's in this village."

Rinoa turned to look at him. She looked fairly young, dark brown hair that ended a few inches below her sholders. Her dark chocolate eyes were looking at her son with hatred. "You will find a young bride!" she hissed as she stalked back into the house fuming with rage.

"'_You will find a young bride!_'" Ventus mocked her in a high pitched voice, making me laugh. "Yep, that's going to happen," he muttered as he walked back into the house.

I followed after him, but went over to the closet by the kitchen. I pulled out a bucket, mop, and sponge before walkin back into the kitchen to clean the room. My golden eyebrow twitched as I looked at the floor. How had they managed to bring in so much dirt since two hours ago? I sighed. Pondering about this mess wouldn't clean it, so I started up with my work. Hopefully I could get it done before the ball...

I had been clean for three hours when Sora and Ventus came down to say goodbye. "Bye, Roxikinz..." Sora said patting my blonde spikes. As much as he could pretend not to like me, I knew he loved me more than anyone else did. I smiled at him.

"See you later, Rox," Ventus said with a bored tone staring out the window. He I wasn't so sure about.

"Bye, guys," I said quietly as two and Rinoa left. Tears prickled in my eyes as I forced them back. I wished with everything I could to go to the ball and meet Riku face to face. I had seen the silverette so many time before, but had never gotten to interact with him.

"Then why don't you?" the voice of an older woman said. I spun on my heel to face her. "Hello, Roxas, I am Kairi's grandmother." She looked at me and gave me a soft smile.

"If you're Kairi's grandmother, how did you know my name, or better yet, know where I _live_?" I asked. This was a bit creepy.

She gave me a small laugh. "I'm one of your elders, boy, I know _everything_!" Okay, I lied: It was REALLY creepy.

"Uh, er, alright then..." I said, giving her one last look before returning to work.

"Hey, boy, don't you want to go to the ball?"

"Yeah, but I told my step mother that I would clean the house first." I flinched when the old lady gave me a large Cheshire Cat grin.

"Screw cleaning, Roxas my dear!" She pulled out wand from her little purse. "You're going to this ball and you're gonna have Prince Riku adore you whether you like it or not!" She laughed a crazy laugh. "I'm gonna turn that red weasel into an escort for you, white mice into horses, and a pumpkin into a golden carriage! Bippity, boppety, boo!" Glitter seemed to spout out of the top of her wand and it swirled around Axel, as he ran into the kitchen sqeaking his head off, and I.

As soon as the glitter cleared, all that was there was Axel, tall, skinny, and mighty, laughing when he looked at me. He was pale with long, spiky, red hair, emerald green eyes, and those little markings under his eyes. His voice was deeper than mine and he looked a few years older than, but he towered over me. He continued laughing as if it was going out of style.

"What's so funny?" I asked the red head, waiting for a squeak as a responce.

"Look at yourself, man. You could pull off any blue blue ball gown, got it memorized?" I looked down to see what he meant. My face bled red with a blush.

I was wearing a light blue ball gown that glittered in every way pausible. It had poofy blue shoulders and it went down to the floor. I turned to glare at Kairi's grandmother. "Change it! I refuse to be seen like this!"

"Alright, alright, fine, buzz kill..." she muttered. Pointing her want at me again, she released its magical glitter power on me. This time, I was wearing black dress shoes, gray suit, and a glittery blue tie. Alright, this was do-able.

"Okay, whatever. Axel, let's go." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out before I turned back to the old lady. "You'd better be outta here by the time I get back!"

"Fine, but my magic wears off at midnight, Mr. Sassy Pants." She turned on her heel and disappeared into her glitter.

"Midnight. Noted."

"Alright, Roxas, let's go." He picked me up bridal style and threw me into the golden pumpkin carriage. Jumping in the front, Axel grabbed the reigns and set us off. Also noted, Axel is the scariest driver _ever_. I was shocked we got there in one piece.

Jumping out of the carriage as soon as it stopped, I ran to the door. "Axel," I called to him. "Don't do anything stupid in these next three hours I'm gone." With that, I traveled into the mob of people called a ball.

**(Riku's POV)**

This was so boring. All these balls were to find me a bride which I didn't want. I blew some of my silver bangs out of my eyes as I danced with some red head that I didn't know. She was babbling about how her mother wanted her to marry me and blah blah blah... I spun her in a few circles before passing her to some other guy. Man, all of the chicks in this kingdom were bor-ing.

"Hey, who's he?" a tall brunette asked pointing to the top of the stairs.

"I don't know!" his blonde dance partner screeched at him. Her hair was pointed like antenas and really short. "I don't even want to be here! This is just some dumbass party threw by some dumbass prince!"

"_Larxene_!" the man hissed. She hushed.

Man, was she a bitch. I turned to look at the boy they were speaking of, and I froze. I stood there staring at the blonde spikes and his ocean blue eyes. He was small and lean, smaller and thinner than almost everyone in the kingdom. He was beautiful. He wore white dress clothes and a sparking blue tie, just like his eyes. When he noticed me staring, his cheeks blushed a soft pink. I walked up to the boy and softly grabbed his hand, as if he would break with to much force.

"May I have this dance?" I asked with a soft, gentle voice.

He gave me a small smile. "Who would refuse?"

Larxene would. "Come, we can dance outside in the rose garden in peace if you'd like?"

"I'd love that," his voice was so quiet, but so powerful to me. His voice made my heart skip a beat. Slowly taking him to the garden, I learned that he could hold up a better conversation than any of the women here.

We danced and chatted for what seemed like hours, chatting about anything and everything. He was so wonderful, everything that I wanted but the clock struck midnight and he started to become discomfortable in my presense. "Hey, I, uh, have to go," he said turning on his heel to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Hey, blondie, what's your name? Could you at least tell me that before you go?"

He glanced up at the clock. "No. Why would I wanted you knowing my name?" He snatched his hand back and ran off, my shattered heart with him. I went to chase after him but he was long gone.

After searching for sometime, I found his sparkling tie. That was it! I had to find that boy, the one whose eyes match matched this tie, like no one else's could.

"Guards!" I yelled running back into the castle.

**(Roxas's POV)**

I stubbled out of the pumpkin carriage and onto the yard, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. That hurt look on Riku's face killed me! I looked down at Axel, who was trying to climb up my pants. Then I realised it.

"Axel, where in the hell is my tie?" I asked the red weasel. All he did was shrug."You are absolutely no help."

He sniggered and ran away. I huffed. Crawling back into my own little corner, I fell asleep, dreaming of the wonderful ball.

**XoXoX**

I woke up to screaming the next morning. "I'm telling you! That's Ventus's tie!" Rinoa screeched.

"Uh, sorry ma'am, but your sons eyes are far to green." I crawled out of my corner and snuck over to the arguing pair. "Do have anyone else living here?" Tidus asked, in his funny uniform.

"Nope, just Ventus, Sora, and I."

"And don't forget Roxas!" Kairi's grandmother said, suddenly appearing in the center of the kitchen.

"Where do you keep coming from?" I yelled, quickly covering my mouth.

"Who's there?" Tidus asked loudly. I had been found out.

"Uh, just the house keeper...?" I stated but more of a question. I moved out into the kitchen with them. Tidus let out a surpised gasp.

"You're coming with me!" he shouted.

"Hold up, what?"

"You danced with Prince Riku last night! You're the boy who left this tie!" He held up my glittery tie. Shoot.

"Roxas did NOT go to the ball last night! I told him he wasn't allowed!" Rinoa screamed. "You little punk, I'll kill you!" He hands went straight to my throat but were blocked by Tidus's arm.

"Let us go, Roxas. Prince Riku is awaiting your return. He has been so worried since last night." I looked down at my feet blushing. I hadn't meant to make him worry...

"Alright, Tidus, let's go." I walked towards the door. "Don't expect me to return," I hissed in Rinoa's ear as I walked by her. She growled at me. I hissed back.

We walked in silence towards the castle. I couldn't believe this. Riku had sent out searches for _me_. He had worried about _me_. He had had a hurt look on his face because of _me_. Oh my God. He really did care about me...

We entered the castle, and Riku basically attacked me with a bear hug. "I was so worried when you ran off like that," he said into my hair. I wrapped my arms around him.

"My name is Roxas Strife." I smiled up at his shocked expression. He smirked at me and his aquamarine eyes made me melt.

"Well than Roxas Strife, will you give me the honor of marrying you? I have never felt like this for anyone else, so please?" Now it was my turn to be shocked. He had just asked me, Roxas the slave in rags, to marry him, Riku the amazing, wonderful prince. My mouth dropped open, and I couldn't seem to utter out any words, so I just nodded. He smiled, showing off his pearlly whites. "I promise you won't regret it."

And with the he scooped me up bridal style, and kissed me. The kiss was short and passionate, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I was the happiest person in the world right now.

**..::The End::..**

* * *

><p>*insert wedding part here that Pyric couldn't type if her life depended on it*<p>

Pyric: Alright, that was fun. It took me forever to right, and please excuse any typos on my behalf.

Riku: So here you go, HawkRider. We hoped you enjoyed **Roxirella**.

Roxas: Mhm, to everyone who reads, please review! It would make Pyric's day~ x)


End file.
